Better This Way
by fykaisoo
Summary: menurut kyungsoo berpacaran dengan kai yang notabene adalah orang pintar itu hanyalah sebuah mitos /kaisoo pairing/ *badsummary* . selamat membaca :) *bagi-bagi chocobi*
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja berwajah bisa dibilang manis dan memiliki mata bulat besar sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku pelajaran. ya DO KYUNGSOO atau sering dipanggil kyungsoo ini adalah salah satu murid SM HIGH SCHOOL yang biasa dihuni oleh murid-murid dengan status keluarga yang tak bisa dibilang rendah.

Sekarang kyungsoo tengah menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya yang notabene terletak dilantai 2. XII SAINS II kelas yang diaggap kyungsoo sedikit ada kobaran api neraka atau mungkin dia salah dipilihkan kelas.

*KYUNGSOO POV*

Setelah bokongku terduduk mulus dikursi segera kukeluarkan buku-buku matematika dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang bisa kukerjakan mengingat sebentar lagi ulangan.

Aku mulai pusing,soal-soal yang kupelajari hanya sebagian kecil yang keluar namun aku tetap berusaha mengerjakan soal hingga waktu berakhir. Aku menatap tak yakin kertas ulangan itu dan akhirnya mengumpulkannya secara paksa.

TEEETTT TEEEETTT (bel istirahat abal)

"kyungsoo!" sebuah suara mengiterupsiku untuk berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan _**'fokus untuk menatap'**_ seseorang yang ada dikursi depan agak pojok sebelah kanan. Ya kursiku memang terletak di belakang namun aku lebih senang menatap kearah kursi yang disana dibandingkan dengan menatap papan tulis.

Aku menoleh sejenak siapa yang memanggilku dan mendapati baekhyun yang berjalan kearahku.

"kau melamunkan apa kyungsoo?" Tanya baekhyun. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"ayolah kyungsoo kau tak biasanya begini" Tanya baekhyun lagi seraya duduk diatas mejaku.

"aku hanya memikirkan nilai matematikaku nanti" dustaku yang sebenarnya kulamunkan adalah laki-laki yang duduk diatas kursi yang sudah kuceritakan tadi (liat diatas ye)

"kau harus optimis kyungsoo" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundakku. Dan kubalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

*kyungsoo pov end*

*JONGIN POV*

Sedaritadi aku merasa ada yang menatapku sesaat aku berpaling untuk melihat '_**siapa**_' dan akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Laki-laki yang duduk dikursi belakang.

Entah apa yang dia tatap sehingga akupun memperhatikan seragamku dari atas sampi bawah dan rasanya tidak ada salah atau mungkin dia sedang memperhatikan orang lain? Aku yang merasa salah tingkah mulai menggaruk-garukkan kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

**SKIP**

TEEETT TEEETTT TEEETT (bel pulangan yang sangat abal )

*jongin pov end*

*AUTHOR POV*

"jangan pulang dulu,aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan tadi pagi" kata chanyeol yang notabene adalah ketua kelas di situ.

Kyungsoo mulai deg-degan kira-kira apakah nilainya akan naik atau justru sebaliknya.

"kyungsoo!" sebuah teriakan membuat kyungsoo sedikit tersentak hingga akhirnya ia berlari dan menyambar kertas ulangannya. Takut dibuka oleh sang ketua kelas (waks).

Saat kyungsoo membuka kertas ulangannya. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit,matanya mulai memanas menandakan bulir air sudah hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sadar akan hal itu kyungsoo lalu menengadahkan wajahnya keatas berharap bulir air itu akan masuk kembali. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali kyungsoo melipat kecil kertas yang dia anggap nista itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Saat hendak keluar kelas kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara orang yang tak asing untuknya. Ya itu suara orang yang ia lamunkan tadi pagi.

"hey kai kau dapat berapa?"

"aku dapat A, kau?"

"aku dapat A+"

"kenapa kau bisa mendapat A+ sedangkan aku hanya mendapat A"

Kira-kira seperti itu percakapan yang kyungsoo dengar yang reflex membalikkan badannya sedikit jengkel dengan orang yang berkata bahwa ia hanya mendapat A tolong garis bawahi **HANYA** itulah kata-kata yang membuat kyungsoo sedikit terhenyak. Tak bersyukurkah dia mendapat nilai A? rasanya kalau bukan orang '**itu' **yang menjawab kyungsoo akan memukulnya.

Kyungsoo tak ingin ambil pusing,dia akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya dan hendak keluar dari gedung yang seperti neraka itu saat sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat langkahnya melambat.

"kau dapat nilai berapa kyung?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah baekhyun.

"aku tak ingin membahasnya" jawab kyungsoo yang mendelikkan bahunya seolah ingin menyingkirkan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"ayolah kyung kau tak ingin membahas itu bersama sahabatmu ini" rengek baekhyun yang bisa kyungsoo tebak sekarang dia sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"baiklah-baiklah aku mendapat nilai F,kau puas?" kata kyungsoo dan disambut oleh tatapan tajam baekhyun.

"kau tidak belajar?"

"aku belajar"

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"tidak ada"

"kau ada masalah?"

"tidak"

"kau bolos les?"

"cukup baekhyun,aku bukannya tidak fokus tapi otakku memang hanya dapat berfikir sampai disitu" kata kyungsoo mulai geram dengan hujaman pertanyaan dari baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin pintar sepertimu,aku tidak mengerti. Waktuku sudah kuforsir habis-habisan untuk belajar dan les tapi kenapa nilaiku masih tetap jelek" kataku lagi mulai frustasi sambil mengacak rambut.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun melihat seseorang yang sedang mengeluarkan motor besarnya dari area parkir sekolah.

"hei kyungsoo apa kau berfikir apa yang aku fikirkan" Tanya baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus pada orang disana.

"apa?" Tanya kyungsoo balik dan mengikuti arah mata baekhyun yang mendapati kim jongin ya 'KIM JONGIN' tengah mengendarai motornya melewati mereka berdua kyungsoo reflex menunduk saat jongin berlalu dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo teringat dan mulai bingung dengan fikiran baekhyun.

"baekhyun,sebenarnya apa yang kau fiki…"

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan pertanyaan kyungsoo dan menyela pertanyaannya.

"kyungsoo,kau ingin pintar?"

"tentu" jawab kyungsoo sumringah atas pertanyaan baekhyun sepertinya sahabatnya satu ini akan memberikan pencerahan

"kyungsoo,kau ingin nilai ulangan dan tugasmu bagus?"

"ya tentu saja!" jawab kyungsoo semakin sumringah

"berpacaranlah dengan jongin"

"APA!" kata kyungsoo kaget matanya membelalak seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"dia pintar dan tampan,aku benarkan? Dia akan sangat berpengaruh untukmu" kata baekhyun ringan.

"kau gila,aku ingin pulang" kata kyungsoo mengayunkan langkahnya menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"aku tau ini ide gila dan buruk tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba?" kata baekhyun mendelikkan bahunya keatas

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghela nafas panjang "caranya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"kau hanya tinggal menyatakan cinta padanya" kata baekhyun santai

"kau pikir menyatakan cinta semudah itu? Aku bukan tipikal orang sepertimu baekhyun" kata kyungsoo

"oh ayolah kyungsoo kau pasti bisa" kata baekhyun merayu kyungsoo

"oke aku akan mencobanya" kata kyungsoo setengah tidak yakin

"semangat kyungsoo aku yakin kau bisa,aku duluan ya chanyeol sudah menungguku" pamit baekhyun sehabis menepuk pundak kyungsoo.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is beginning**

**Cast :**

**Kaisoo**

**Baekyeol**

**Kris (nyempil dikit)**

**Chen (nyempil juga)**

**Masih aman kok belum ada scene beraroma lemon (?) meski sedikit ada yang menjurus.**

**Kali ini banyak typo mohon dimaafkan**

*KYUNGSOO POV*

Sore ini aku tak ada kegiatan seharian berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran membuatku mual. Aku ingin bersenang-senang tapi kemana? Apakah aku harus bertanya pada kris? Kakakku yang bisa dibilang sedikit gila namun pintar luar biasa.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tak minta diajarkan kris tentang pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti. Alasannya adalah kalau aku datang ke kris hyung dan meminta bantuannya selalu disambut dengan kata "_itu soal mudah kenapa kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" _atau dia akan menjawab "_otakmu kecil sekali seperti tubuhmu haha"_ kalau bukan kakakku sudah kutendang dia.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan ke sekolah. (gak ngerti juga kenapa kyungsoo pengen ke sekolah,jangan tanyakan author ._. )

Kukayuh sepeda fixie milikku menuju sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Ya itu SM HIGH SCHOOL.

Kugeletakkan sepedaku di tempat parkir.

Hawa sore dan pagi hari di sekolah ini sungguh berbeda. Kupejamkan mataku dan kuhirup aroma surya senja yang menerpa wajahku,betapa sunyi dan nyamannya suasana ini hingga sebuah suara yang bisa kuprediksikan suara bola basket yang mengenai ring dan akhirnya menghentikan kegiatanku tadi lalu menginterupsiku untuk membuka mata.

Karena penasaran kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan yang terletak di belakang bangunan tersebut dan melihat siapa yang bermain. Itu kim jongin sekali lagi "**kim jongin**" aku sedikit terbelalak melihatnya hanya memakai seragam putih lengan panjang yang sebelah lengannya ia singkap se siku dan tanpa memakai jas.

Punggungnya ter-cap (?) dengan indah mengingat kemeja putihnya sudah banjir keringat. Aku hanya melihatnya dari sudut bangunan kulipat kedua tanganku didepan dada. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal dia men-drible bolanya agak keras dan men-shoot kasar kearah ring sehingga bolanya terpantul dengan keras mengingat pantulannya mengenai papan disekeliling ring itu.

Bola itu mergulir manis kearahku. Seketika kubelalakkan mataku dan berlari kesamping gedung agar tak terlihat olehnya.

"DO POV END"

"KAI POV"

Bolaku terpantul jauh hingga keluar lapangan dan mendekati gedung sekolah. Saat aku berbalik mengejar bola itu rasanya ada seseorang disana. Fikiranku mulai gila dan mengambil cepat bola itu lalu kembali ketengah lapangan,mengambil jas dan tasku yang tergeletak manis di lapangan.

"apakah tadi itu setan" kataku dalam hati. Fikiranku kalut dan awan mulai mendung segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke parkiran,mengambil kunci motor disaku dan memasukkan bola basketku ke dalam tas lalu menyalakan mesinnya dan pergi dari tempat yang mulai agak menyeramkan ini.

(kalau kalian bertanya dimana kyungsoo dia sudah pulang duluan tak sanggup untuk bertatapan lebih lama maupun mengobrol dengan kai)

Skip

*KEESOKAN HARINYA*

*AUTHOR POV*

Kyungsoo lari agak tergesa-gesa dari ruang ganti karena dia terlambat mengganti pakaian olahraganya akibat selalu berdesakan memasuki ruang ganti yang biliknya terbatas itu.

Sesampainya dilapangan bola kyungsoo disambut dengan tatapan "_sepertinya anak ini cocok untuk menjadi sesuatu"_ . dan benar dugaan kyungsoo.

"YAK! Kyungsoo kau menjadi kiper untuk hari ini" teriak chanyeol dari tengah lapangan.

"kenapa harus aku" kata kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"karena kau terlambat,sudah turuti saja apa maunya si jangkung itu" kata seseorang yang berjalan lurus disamping kyungsoo menuju tengah lapang sambil meregangkan otot tangan dan kakinya.

Dan bisa kalian tebak itu adalah kai. Ya kai.

Kyungsoo kaget? tentu,tapi dia berusaha bersikap normal terhadap kai.

"baiklah baiklah" kata kyungsoo pasrah dan akhirnya berjalan menuju gawang.

Saat kyungsoo mulai meregangkan ototnya tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara.

"apa kalian yakin menunjuknya sebagai kiper? Apa aku tak salah lihat?" kata chen mencemooh dan menatapi kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Kyungsoo yang merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu pun akhirnya membuka suara "yak! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi kiper. Apa itu salah? Urus saja sana tim-mu itu CHEN" kata kyungsoo yang tak kalah menyindir dengan penekanan suara pada nama orang itu.

"ck lihat saja nanti,akan kubantai tim-mu habis-habisan" kata chen lalu berjalan menuju tengah lapang tepatny posisi tim-nya.

Permainan berlangsung sengit sejauh ini permainan dipimpin kelas kyungsoo dengan skor 1-0 dan itu tak membuat chen jengah untuk terus menghujam kyungsoo dengan bola dari tendangannya.

Tiba-tiba

PPPRRRIIITTT (bunyi peluit abal)

Semua pemain berkumpul di tengah seperti mengerumuni seseorang dan itu tengah terduduk,menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil memegang lututnya.

Mata kyungsoo terbelalak. Kai kah itu? Jujur kyungsoo merasa miris sekali melihat kai yang biasanya angkuh,sok ganteng,dan pintar itu seperti meringis kesakitan menahan sakit di lututnya.

Seseorang tengah berdiri dan mencengkram kuat-kuat kerah baju seseorang. Ya itu chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu dengan sliding tackle itu,kau tau itu curangkan" kata chanyeol sedikit berteriak hingga terdengar oleh kyungsoo.

"hey bodoh sliding tackle itu hal lumrah bukan" jawab seseorang itu yang ternyata chen sambil menepis keras tangan chanyeol dari kerah bajunya.

Sepertinya chanyeol sudah naik pitam dia hampir saja memukul manusia itu jika kai lupa memberitahunya kalau berkelahi dilapangan itu membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa kai digotong ke pinggir lapangan. Dia menegak sedikit air minumnya dan sisanya dia tumpahkan habis di kepalanya dan sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah. Menyegarkan kepala mungkin dan itu terlihat seksi dimata kyungsoo.

Dia tak ingin terjebak dengan pemandangan itu meski sedikit sedih kai tak bisa bermain lagi,kyungsoo mencoba fokus kembali dengan permainan.

"yak! Kyungsoo berdirilah di depan gawang. Kau bernafsu sekali berdiri di belakang garis finalti,bolanya akan mudah masuk jika kau berdiri disitu terus" kata kai sedikit mengomel.

Akhirnya kyungsoo mundur dan mensejajarkan dirinya didepan gawang.

"bagaimana?" Tanya kyungsoo

Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo seakan mengutuk dirinya sendiri menyuruh kyungsoo mundur dan berdiri di depan gawang karena sedari tadi dia tengah menatap lekat bokong kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat seksi mengingat celana olahraga kyungsoo sedikit ketat. Tetapi dia menelan ego-nya itu bulat-bulat. Harga diri kelasnya dipertaruhkan disini.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung tanpa kai sampai peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir telah dibunyikan dan dengan amat sangat kaget mengetahui skor mereka yaitu 3-5 ketahuilah chen sungguh-sungguh membantai kelas kyungsoo.

Dia berjalan melewati kyungsoo dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya kebawah tanda meremehkan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan lemah ke ruang ganti mengingat jam olahraga telah usai. Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh kesamping dan menemukan kai yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"maafkan aku" kata kyungsoo getir masih tetap menunduk

"ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" kata kai dingin

"ma-maafkan aku k-kai" kata kyungsoo lagi

"hei sudahlah lagipula ini hanya permainan" kata kai seraya mengusap pelan kepala kyungsoo

Mereka jalan dalam diam seakan awkward moment dalam relationship sedangkan yang lain asik bercanda dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti hanya tinggal beberapa orang dan ada 2 bilik kosong akhirnya kyungsoo mengambil baju seragamnya diloker dan masuk kesalah satu bilik itu.

Bilik-bilik itu mempunyai penyekat berupa tembok bata tetapi tidak menutup penuh sampai atas. Meninggalkan celah lebar. Kyungsoo benar-benar sial hari ini didalam biliknya tak ada gantungan baju dengan terpaksa kyungsoo menyampirkan baju seragamnya di penyekat tersebut.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka pakaian olahraganya dan celananya yang hanya meninggalkan boxer pendek dia melamun mengingat kepalanya disentuh oleh kai sambil mengelus-ngelus ulang kepalanya.

*KAI POV*

Kusampirkan bajuku di penyekat tembok bilik ini karna gantungan bajunya tak cukup lagi.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa seragam ini ketat sekali di badanku.

Apa aku tumbuh secepat ini.

Aku makan apa.

Akhirnya aku teringat dengan bilik disebelahku,aku berfikir sejenak mungkin punya orang disebelah. Karna tak menemukan seragam lain menggantung di penyekat tersebut akhirnya kuputuskan untuk keluar dengan keadaan topless.

Aku mengetuk pelan bilik itu. Tak ada jawaban

Aku mengetuknya sedikit lebih kencang. Tak ada jawaban lagi

Aku frustasi dan akhirnya membuka paksa pintu itu. Pintu itu terbuka lebar menampakkan sesosok anak laki-laki memakai kemeja putih besar dan hanya mengenakan boxer pendek. Dia menengok dan membelalakkan matanya.

"YAK! ORANG MESUM" teriak kyungsoo dari dalam bilik

Kai langsung membanting pintu itu begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kyungsoo sepertinya baju kita tertukar" kata kai sedikit teriak

Sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan uluran tangan yang membawa kemejaku. Langsung kuraih kemeja itu dan menukarnya dengan kemeja yang kubawa.

SKIP TIME

*AUTHOR POV*

Semenjak insiden di ruang ganti tadi kyungsoo jadi sering melamun dikelasnya.

"DO KYUNGSOO" panggil guru yang mengajar itu. Sontak semua mata para murid memandang kearah kyungsoo

"ne seongsaenim" jawab kyungsoo sedikit terkejut

"kerjakan soal matematika didepan ini" kata guru tersebut

Kyungsoo diam,menatap kosong kearah papan tulis yang berisi soal matematika yang ingin membuatnya muntah itu.

"ayo maju tunggu apalagi" kata-kata guru tersebut membuatnya melangkah ragu kedepan dan mengambil spidol yang tersedia.

Kyungsoo diam lagi,sungguh ia tak mengerti soal tersebut. Dia merutuk dalam hati karena lamunannya dan tiba-tiba handphone guru tersebut berdering dan membuat guru tersebut melangkah sedikit menuju sudut ruangan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Tuk!

Sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat mulus mengenai kepala kyungsoo,kyungsoo menggeram kesal sungguh ini tidak lucu saat dia kebingungan di depan kelas ada saja yang melemparinya kertas.

Saat kyungsoo menatap kertas tersebut ada sedikit coretan. Karena penasaran dia membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan membacanya yang ternyata adalah jawaban soal yang harus ia kerjakan. Dengan cepat kyungsoo menulis apa yang ada dikertas itu.

"apakah sudah selesai do kyungsoo" Tanya guru itu tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo secepat kilat memasukkan kertas itu kedalam saku celananya.

"su-sudah"jawabnya sambil cengar-cengir

Guru itu menatap sebentar jawaban kyungsoo dan menyuruh kyungsoo kembali duduk.

"karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian,ibu akan membentuk kelompok belajar yang terdiri dari 2 orang dan akan ibu pilih orangnya" kata seongsanim itu dengan tegas

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan kanannya "kenapa cuma 2 orang?" tanyanya.

"oh iya kenapa saya memilih hanya 2 orang karena tahun lalu ketika saya membentuk kelompok dengan anggota 4 orang hasil ujian mereka semua menurun fakta yang beredar karena banyak orang jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk bermain" jawab seongsaenim.

Akhirnya seongsaenim tersebut menyebutkan nama murid-murid yang akan membentuk kelompok berdua itu.

"do kyungsoo dengan kim jongin" kata seongsaenim

"_the hell"_ ucap kyungsoo dalam hati,ini bukan mimpikan dia berpasangan dengan kai. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik kearah kai yang dilihat tengah sibuk memainkan rubiknya seolah tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi barusan.

TEET TEET TEET (bel pulangan abal)

Tuk!

Seseorang melempar kertas lagi kea rah kyungsoo tapi ini tepat mendarat di atas mejanya. Dia membuka isi kertas itu menemukan tulisan.

"_hari ini datanglah kerumahku sehabis pulang sekolah rumahku dijalan XXX nomorXX jika kau tersesat. call me maybe 016-735-XXX"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri melihat tertanda siapa yang melempar gumpalan kertas itu yang menyebut nama aslinya "_kim jongin"_ akhirnya kyungsoo melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kekantong.

Saat hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya kyungsoo mendengar seseorang bicara yang spontan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"kai apa kau berpacaran dengan sulli?" Tanya seseorang yang bisa dipastikan oleh kyungsoo itu adalah chanyeol si tiang bendera

"konyol" jawab kai seadanya

"aih kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku kawan" goda chanyeol

"a-aku benar-benar tidak berpacaran dengannya" jawab kai sedikit terbata

"lalu untuk siapa kata-kata manis seperti cos 90 derajat look like cintaku padamu atau kau terlihat lesu,bersemangatlah untukku" goda chanyeol lagi

"intinya aku tidak berpacaran dengannya" jawab kai yang akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya menyampirkan tas disebelah bahunya dan masih mengutak-ngatik rubik miliknya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terheran heran.

Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya cara kai berbicara dan menentang pernyataan chanyeol dengan terbata-bata. Semuanya membuat kyungsoo sakit mendengar pembicaraan chanyeol dan kai tadi.

Akhirnya kyungsoo berjalan agak cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

"kyungsoo! Tunggu" tiba-tiba suara mengagetkannya tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya

"yak kyungsoo" terlihatlah baekhyun yang mencoba menyeimbangkan langkah kyungsoo

"hei kyungsoo kau dan jongin terlihat semakin dekat,kapan kalian pacaran? Atau kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya baekhyun

Reflex kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun dengan kaget juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"berpacaran dengan kai? hh mitos!" jawab kyungsoo sedikit mendengus meremehkan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang terperengah.

-TBC-

Baekhyun munculnya di akhir mulu nih XD hehe

Makasih banyak yang sudah review author seneng banget :3 *tebar chocobi*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is beginning~

Xoxoxo

Check it out

.

.

.

.

.

*KAI POV*

'Apa-apaan si tiang bendera itu mengataiku berpacaran dengan sulli,yeoja cerewet itu..siapa betah dengannya' kata kai sambil berjalan dan mengutak-ngatik kasar rubiknya.

*KAI POV END*

*KYUNGOO POV*

Aku berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah memandang kosong jalanan yang ramai karena banyak sekali murid-murid yang ingin segera pulang kerumah dan mengistirahatkan badannya,tak banyak juga yang ingin langsung bermain entah pergi kemana.

Kukeluarkan smartphone milikku dari saku celana dan memencet speed dial up untuk menghubungi segera seseorang diseberang sana.

"yeoboseo"

"hyung jemput aku cepatlah aku lelah" kata kyungsoo sedikit melemah

"hei bocah kau pulanglah sendiri mobilnya sedang dibengkel" kata orang diseberang sana yang notabene adalah hyung-nya kyungsoo yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kris.

"pakai mobilku,cepatlah" kata kyungsoo seperti orang yang sedang kebelet pipis

"mobil yang kumaksud adalah mobilmu" kata kris

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang "YAK kau apakan mobilku" kata kyungsoo geram

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu,rem mobilmu blong. Kau ingin membunuhku hah" kata kris tak kalah menggeram

"aku tidak ta.."

"jangan menyusahkan orang lain dan cepatlah pulang"

TUUT TUUT TUUT (pemutusan sambungan telpon abal)

Kata terakhir kris seraya terdengarnya suara pemutusan sambungan telpon.

"persetan kau, SUTET !" teriak kyungsoo kesal sambil melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke halte bus terdekat dan disambut oleh tatapan heran teman-teman sebayanya yang sontak memandang kyungsoo saat ia berteriak.

SKIP

*KYUNGSOO POV END*

*AUTHOR POV*

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mati kakinya lelah berjalan mengingat jarak halte bus dan rumahnya cukup jauh. Dengan malas ia langkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah dan langsung masuk kekamarnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya.

Ditenggelamkannya tubuh mungil itu diatas kasur king sizenya.

Tok tok tok (suara pintu kamar kyungsoo diketuk)

"tuan,makanannya sudah siap" yang ternyata adalah suara salah satu maid dirumah kyungsoo

"ne" kata kyungsoo malas

Ia bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi,mungkin membasuh tubuh akan menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuk yang melandanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Berjalan menuju tumpukan baju seragamnya dan mengambil secarik kertas dari kantung celana itu. Memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu membawanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

Dimeja makan sudah ada kris yag makan dengan damai.

"kau tak menungguku makan?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"pentingkah untukku menunggu bocah sepertimu" jawab kris sambil melanjutkan acara makan damainya

"YAK aku akan segera lulus dan aku bukan bocah" kata kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya

"lihatlah tingkah dan tubuhmu,seperti balita" kata kris

"aku bukan anak kec.."

"cepatlah makan,kau menggangguku bocah" sela kris seraya menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya

"mati kau SUTET" kata kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kris menggunakan sendok (kaya anak kecil lol)

"sutet? Lalu kau akan menyebut dirimu apa" kata kris menyudahi acara makannya

"aku tampan" kata kyungsoo pede

"dasar pendek" kata kris sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berlalu

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"bukan urusanmu anak kecil" kata kris tetap berlalu

Tak lama terdengar suara deruman mesin motor dan dapat dipastikan itu suara motor kris yang mulai meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Kyungsoo menyudahi makannya dan bergegas keluar rumah. Dilihatnya sekeliling garasi

KOSONG

Kyungsoo lupa mobilnya ada dibengkel dan yang terparkir di garasi hanya ada sepeda lipat dan sepeda fixie kesayangannya

"shit" kyungsoo mengumpat mengetahui ban sepeda kesayangannya itu bocor dan dia melirik sepeda lipat yang terparkir manis disampingnya.

SKIP

Kyungsoo mengayuh santai sepedanya sambil bersenandung kecil menyusuri jalanan seoul yang sudah mulai senja. Ia melewati taman bermain yang penuh dengan anak kecil ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan lalu tersenyum simpul sambil mengayuh sepedanya sedikit melaju.

Kyungsoo melewati supermarket kecil didaerah itu (pokoknya dekat rumah jongin '-')

Saat kyungsoo hendak turun dari sepedanya untuk sekedar membeli softdrink di super market itu

…

Kyungsoo melihatnya….

Jongin dengan seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang sempurna dimata kyungsoo. Cantik,tinggi,kulitnya putih, tengah berjalan keluar supermarket berdampingan dengan jongin yang membawa beberapa kantung plastik menuju mobil mereka. Uh kenapa dia harus iri.

"itukah sulli?" gumamnya dalam hati

Kyungsoo menunduk saat mobil itu melewatinya. Sekiranya sudah jauh kyungsoo mengayuh pelan sepedanya,apakah dia akan pulang tapi jika pulang pasti besok jongin akan mengadukannya yang tidak-tidak ke guru matematika mereka.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya lalu mengetik sesuatu.

From : kyungsoo

To : kai

'kai apa kau ada dirumah?'

"**SEND"**

Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari jongin sambil sedikit memainkan ponselnya

From : kai

To : kyungsoo

'ya'

Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu (bayangin *-*) sembari memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Kyungsoo melajukan sepedanya menuju alamat rumah jongin.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat bangunan megah didepan matanya. Rumah kyungsoo tak kalah megah sebenarnya tapi ini terlalu mewah menurutnya,tiba-tiba pintu gerbang rumah itu terbuka otomatis menampakkan (?) dua orang yange berpakaian seperti butler. :koreksi: itu memang butler.

"ada perlu apa" salah satu butler itu bertanya dengan tegas pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu "kim jongin ada?" tanyanya kemudian

Kedua butler tersebut lalu bergerak minggir seperti menyuruh kyungsoo masuk kedalam halaman rumah tersebut. Kyungsoo menuntun sepedanya masuk.

Lalu memarkirkan sepedanya tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba dua butler tadi menuntun sepeda kyungsoo menjauh,kyungsoo yang tak paham membulatkan matanya seketika ia hendak berteriak sebelum seseorang dari dalam rumah tersebut membukakan pintu.

"silahkan masuk,tuan jongin ada di kamarnya dilantai dua" kata salah satu maid sehabis mereka membungkukkan badan

"terimakasih" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

(Saya rasa muka maid-maid itu bisa memanas hahaha)

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dan sampai didepan sebuah pintu.

*AUTHOR POV END*

*KYUNGSOO POV*

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu bercat golden brown itu namun tak ada jawaban jadi dengan ragu kubuka saja pintu itu dan menampakkan sesosok namja sedang duduk disudut tempat tidur sambil meremas rambutnya.

Entah reflex aku masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintu.

"k-kai kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku ragu seraya menggigit bibir bawahku

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya

aku menghampiri jongin dan menepuk pundak namja yang kuyakini sedang ada masalah itu.

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau lelah kita belajar lain waktu saja" Tanyaku lembut

GREP

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab jongin sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap dalam mataku dan aku yakin aku mulai sport jantung

"duduklah disana" kata jongin lagi sambil menunjuk kursi belajar disebelah tempat tidurnya dengan dagunya

"k-kai kau masih menggenggam tanganku,bagaimana aku bisa duduk" kataku sambil melihat pergelangan tanganku yang degenggam erat olehnya

"mi-mianhae" kata jongin mulai salah tingkah

Akhirnya kai melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkanku duduk dikursi belajarnya. Aku mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku matematika dan membuka halaman yang sudah kutandai dengan penyekat buku.

"kai apa kau mengerti soal di halaman 36?" tanyaku kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

Yang ditanya hanya merebahkan diri dikasur sambil mengutak ngatik rubiknya. Akhirnya kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"coba kau distribusikan bla bla bla dan kau masukkan ke persamaan bla bla" jawab kai cepat

Aku hanya bisa cengo dengan apa yang kai katakan barusan,jujur sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mengerti?" kata kai lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearahku dan langsung membungkukkan badannya dibelakang badanku.

Ia meraih pensilku dan menuliskan jawaban tak lupa menjelaskan cara pengerjaannya,sungguh saat ini wajahnya sangat dekat denganku bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan menciumi guru matematika kami yang membuatku bisa sedekat ini dengan kai.

"kau mengerti?" kata kai yang membuatku sedikit terkejut

"y-ya" jawabku sedikit gugup. Wajahnya masih sangat dekat sampai aku terlalu gugup untuk menoleh

"hm baguslah" katanya sambil melangkah menjauh dan kembali ke kasurnya lalu mengutak ngatik rubiknya

Akhirnya aku kembali berkutat dengan beberapa soal sesekali melirik kai yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan rubik 4x2 miliknya. Tak lama 25 soal telah selesai kukerjakan.

"haaa~ akhirnya selesai juga" kataku sambil melihat buku jawaban yang penuh dengan angka-angka memuakkan itu.

"mana sini kulihat" katanya tiba-tiba membuat jantungku hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

BUK

Kira-kira begitu bunyi buku yang kulempar headshot di kepala kai dan berhasil membuatnya mengaduh kecil.

Kulihat kai sangat fokus menatap hasil kerjaku dan sesekali membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat dan sesekali melirik kearahku dan terakhir dia menutup buku itu lalu melemparnya kearahku.

"kau hebat kyung" katanya lalu megambil ponselnya dan memainkannya

"benarkah?" tanyaku tak menyangka akan hasil kerjaku

"kau hanya benar 1 soal" kata kai dengan santainya

Sukses membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal dan dan membuka kasar buku itu,aku menyadari ada yang kurang. Ternyata aku tidak memberi '_satuan_' pada akhir jawabanku.

"harusnya kau hanya memberitauku kai bukannya langsung menyimpulkan bahwa aku hanya benar 1" kataku masih kesal sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirku

"saat ujian nanti,siapa yang mau memberitaumu eoh" kata kai sewot

"kau menyebalkan" kataku sembari melempar buku itu dan dengan mudahnya dia menghindar

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas lalu merogoh tasku untuk mencari secarik kertas yang kulipat asal. Kubuka kertas itu dan melihat rumus yang tertera di kertas itu.

"seandainya aku tau siapa yang pemilik kertas ini aku akan menuruti semua permintaannya,dia benar-benar membantuku" gumam kyungsoo lalu tersenyum

*KYUNGSOO POV END*

*KAI POV*

Kuamati dia yang tengah menatap bahagia kertas yang dipegangnya lalu akupun menatap lekat-lekat kertas itu,sepertinya aku mengetahui sesuatu.

"kalau aku yang melemparnya bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"kau bohong" katanya sedikit melirik kearahku

"itu kertasku yang tak sengaja dilempar chanyeol kearahmu" kataku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku bosan

"berarti chanyeol-lah yang menolongku,bukan kau"

"tapi kau menyebutkan pemilik kertas bukan pelempar kertas DO KYUNGSOO" kata kai sedikit penekanan pada nama kyungsoo

"aku menarik perkataanku jika itu benar kau TUAN KIM JONGIN" kata kyungsoo tak kalah sinis

"pantaskah seorang laki-laki menarik kembali ucapannya?" Tanyaku lalu menahan tawa melihat mukanya yang memerah entah karena marah atau malu

"yak! Kau menyebalkan kim jongin" katanya sambil berjalan kearahku

Sungguh aku tak dapat menahan tawa melihat pipinya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba saja dia menggulung seluruh badanku dengan selimut lalu duduk diatas punggungku.

"tertawalah sepuasmu kim jongin"

Hanya itu kata yang dapat kudengar,nafasku tercekat entah terlalu banyak tertawa dalam diam atau karena tubuh kyungsoo yang berat aku tidak tau akhirnya kupejamkan mataku dan menahan sejenak nafasku.

*KAI POV END*

*KYUNGSOO POV*

Aku tak mendengarnya tertawa lagi akhirnya aku menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhku

"yak kim jongin" kataku sedikit berteriak

Hening…

Aku takut anak ini pingsan akhirnya kubuka gulungan selimut itu dan mendapatinya tengah memejamkan mata,dengan penasaran kudekatkan telunjukku didepan hidungnya.

Hening….

Nafasnya tidak ada….

Aku mulai bosan "yak jongin jangan mempermainkanku" kataku

30 detik…

2 menit…..

"yak jongin-ah ireona!" teriakku dikupingnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendekapku erat

"k-kai kau ingin membunuhku" tanyaku kehabisan nafas karena dekapannya terlalu kuat

"makanya jangan berteriak ditelinga orang" katanya tiba-tiba

Reflex aku langsung menjauhkan tubuhku darinya

"k-kau…" kataku sembari memicingkan mata

"apa"

Mata kami saling bertatapan mungkin lebih dari 5 detik

Kualihkan paksa mataku ke jam tangan yang bergelut manis dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah jam 8 'aku harus pulang' pikirku kemudian lalu beranjak mengambil buku dan mengemasnya kedalam tas.

"kau ingin pulang?" Tanya kai memecah keheningan

"iya" kataku hendak melangkah keluar kamarnya

Tiba-tiba

DRESSSSSS (suara hujan abal)

"kau yakin ingin pulang?" tanyanya lagi

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan membalikkan badanku

"entahlah,aku hanya membawa sepeda" kataku lalu mengerucutkan kembali bibirku

"pfftt hahahaha"

"kenapa kau tertawa,ini tidak lucu" jawabku sedikit sarkastik

"pft kau lucu sekali kyung,sudahlah malam ini kau menginap dirumahku saja" kata kai sedikit tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"shireo" kataku yang reflex menggembungkan pipiku

"kalau kau pulang hujan-hujan aku yakin sampai dirumah keadaanmu seperti anak kucing yang baru saja terjatuh ke dalam kolam ikan. hahaha" ledeknya masih setia memegangi perutnya

"yak KIM JONGIN kau menyebalkan!" kataku sembari melempar ranselku

Dia terus menertawaiku sambil memegangi perutnya,mungkin dia sekarang menertawai mukaku yang mulai memerah. Kesabaranku mulai menipis akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidurnya,dia masih saja tertawa seperti orang gila.

Karena kehabisan akal akhirnya aku mencubit dan menggelitik pinggangnya hingga dia mulai tertawa menahan nyeri mungkin.

"tertawa lagi atau kubunuh kau kim jongin" kataku sambil terus mencubiti pinggangnya

"ampun kyung appo" katanya mulai memegangi pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat

Dia menatapku sepersekian detik,kurasakan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"k-kai a-appoyo" gumamku setengah meringis

Kai segera melepas tangannya tanpa berucap sedikitpun

Kulihat pergelangan tanganku memerah,rasanya sedikit perih. Kududukkan diriku di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan memegangi pergelangan tanganku urat nadinya seperti berdenyut kuat. Aku rasa kai mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu berjalan menghadap ke arahku dan akhirnya berjongkok di depanku. Ia meraih pelan kedua tanganku lalu mencium pergelangan tanganku bergantian.

"mianhae,apa masih sakit?" tanyanya menatap dalam mataku

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sedikit menghapus jarak diantara wajah kami lalu dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seakan tau aku hanya diam dan tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

"kai" tanyaku

"hm?" jawabnya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan reflex ku tempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya. Dia hanya diam

"apa kau berpacaran dengan sulli?" tanyaku seraya menjauhkan jari telunjukku dari bibirnya

"tidak" jawabnya sambil menautkan alisnya dan sepersekiandetik lagi hampir menciumku kembali.

"kau bohong"kataku seraya memalingkan wajahku kearah lain

"sudahlah" jawabnya frustasi

"mwo" kataku kembali menatapnya sembari mengerjapkan mata

*KYUNGSOO POV END*

*AUTHOR POV*

Kai mulai melumat kasar bibir kyungsoo hingga membuat kyungsoo terus melenguh sepanjang pergulatan bibir keduanya "enghh" untuk kesekian kalinya kyungsoo melenguh "k..kai..lle..pashhh" kata kyungsoo sambil memukul kasar dada kai. dengan berat hati kai melepas pagutannya dari bibir kyungsoo

Direbahkannya tubuh kyungsoo di tengah kasur dan 'lagi' dilumatnya bibir plum yang membuat kai ketagihan itu. Kini kai mulai membuka kancing kemeja kyungsoo dengan kasar dan menurunkan ciumannya ke dagu lalu memberikan banyak kissmark dileher kyungsoo.

"k-kaihh" desah kyungsoo sambil menjambak lembut rambut kai

"say jongin not kai" kata kai sembari menggigit kasar leher kyungsoo dan disambut kyungsoo dengan lenguhan singkatnya.

"ahhh jongin" desah kyungsoo lagi saat kai mulai memainkan nipplenya

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman mengingat dirinya sudah hard sejak awal foreplay yang diberikan kai. seakan mengerti kai mulai membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana kyungsoo lalu membuang celana itu tak luput underwearnya kesembarang tempat

Kyungsoo sudah naked total sedangkan kai?. kyungsoo menatap kai dengan puppy eyesnya meminta kai melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Mengerti akan tatapan itu kai akhirnya membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkesima melihat abs kai dan juga junior kai yang 1 atau 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya

Karena sudah tak sabar kai akhirnya menunggingkan tubuh kyungsoo dan mengelus holenya mencoba menggoda laki-laki manis dibawahnya ini. "j-jongin jangan menggodahh kuhh" gumam kyungsoo.

Kai sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengisyaratkan agar kyungsoo mengulum ketiga jarinya. Entah karena pasrah atau apa kyungsoo menuruti kai dan mengulum ketiga jari itu secara bergantian. "cukup" kata kai seraya menarik jarinya dan mendapat dengusan kesal dari kyungsoo yang sukses membuat kai tertawa kecil

"ngghhh" lenguh kyungsoo ketika dua jari kai tiba-tiba menusuk dalam holenya serta mengoyak berniat melonggarkan hole tersebut. "akh..j-jongin s-ssakitt…" desah kyungsoo sambil menggeliat tak nyaman dan mencoba meraih tangan kai agar mengeluarkan jari-jari itu dari hole virginnya. Tiba-tiba kai mengeluarkan ketiga jari tersebut dan mendapat respon lega dari kyungsoo

"AKH JONGIN…APPO..hiks" teriak kyungsoo merasa benda tumpul berukuran lebih besar dari ketiga jari jongin tadi berusaha masuk dan seperti ingin merobek paksa hole kyungsoo. "hiks..hiks..appo" tangis kyungsoo pecah tak tertahan saat kai memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak,mengeluarkannya hingga sebatas ujung lalu menghujamnya berkali-kali.

"uljima baby,mianhae" ucap kai tepat di telinga kyungsoo sembari mencium pipi,pundak dan punggung kyungsoo. Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan desahan kyungsoo yang dideskripsikan kai sebagai sebuah alunan musik yang sempurna mulai menggema diseluruh ruangan itu

…

"ahh..ahh..ahh..j-jongin..ahh..ohh" desah kyungsoo,tubuhnya sudah terguncang-guncang sejak kai mulai liar memainkannya. "jongin…a-aku mau keluar…ohh" desah kyungsoo lagi seperti sudah diujung tanduk. "together" kata kai singkat dan menambah tempo gerakan pinggulnya

TOK..TOK..TOK "kai apa kau didalam" ketukan pintu dan suara berat seseorang mulai menyadarkan akal sehat kai.

Kai menyudahi permainannya dengan kyungsoo setelah mereka sukses klimaks bersama,menyelimuti tubuh kyungsoo yang langsung tertidur dan beranjak dari kasur lalu mengambil dan memakai boxernya yang tergeletak dilantai.

Kai berjalan sambil menggaruk kepalanya seraya sesekali mengusap kasar mukanya lalu membuka pintu dan seseorang dibalik pintu sukses membuatnya memutar malas bola matanya. "apa yang appa lakukan malam-malam begini" Tanya kai keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya.

"tumben sekali kau mengajak pacarmu main kerumah" Tanya appa kai 'koreksi' seperti menyelidik sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"dia bukan pacarku" kata kai singkat

"kalau tidak ada yang ingin appa katakan lagi,pergilah tidur lingkar matamu membesar belakangan ini" ucap kai malas dan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya hendak masuk lagi ke kamarnya.

"oh iya satu lagi,cepatlah nikahi sulli aku sudah muak dengan tuduhan orang-orang yang menyangka kalau dia yeojachinguku" kata kai setelah membalikkan badannya dan akhirnya berputar lagi membuka knop pintu lalu menutup knop pintu berwarna golden brown itu,menyisakan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang hanya diam mencoba mencerna perkataan anaknya dan akhirnya berlalu juga.

.

.

.

Kai menghampiri kyungsoo yang masih tertidur dalam rengkuhan selimut tebal itu "jika berusaha,pasti bisa. Selamat tidur" ucapnya seraya mencium kening lelaki yang mulai menyita hati dan pikiran kai hingga ia tak bisa tidur setelah melakukan 'itu' beberapa saat yang lalu

Karena bosan akhirnya kai mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal yang kalau dilihat kyungsoo bisa membuatnya berteriak frustasi padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.03 dini matanya menangkap sesosok yang tengah tertidur itu menggeliat dan akhirnya mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali lalu melihat kearah kai dan mengisyaratkannya untuk tidur

Kai tersenyum setelah menutup bukunya,berjalan menghampiri malaikatnya yang tengah tertidur kembali dan merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat yang mungkin hanya bisa dirasakan oleh kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

.

.

.

"dimana si pendek itu,kenapa ponselnya mati. Tumben sekali dia tidak mengabariku kalau ingin menginap dirumah temannya" gerutu kris yang sedaritadi mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamarnya

"kalau dia pulang dengan cacat sedikit saja,bisa mati aku digantung appa" gerutunya lagi sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Spertinya dirimu memang akan digantung appa..kris..fufu -_- (author numpang eksis)

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau adegan nc di chap ini tidak hot **T_T **jeongmal mianhamnida *tunduk-tunduk***

**Maafkan juga bila banyak typo *tunduk-tunduk***

**Terimakasih atas reviewnya author senang sekali jeongmal kamshae *tebar chocobi***


	4. Chapter 4

Author mau cerita sedikit tentang kai

_Kim Jongin namja 18 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dari SM High School itu memiliki seorang ayah bernama Kim Leeteuk yang sebenarnya umurnya tak berbeda jauh dengannya (sepertinya author tidak pantas menyebutkan di chap sebelumnya kalau ayah kai itu namja paruh baya -_- author khilaf)_

_Rencananya ayah kai akan menikah dengan Choi Sulli salah satu mahasiswa universitas semester akhir yang merangkap sebagai asisten pribadinya dan sebentar lagi akan meraih gelar sarjana_

Chap 4 is update!

let's read ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana memang tapi setidaknya tidak lebih besar dari kediaman kai.

Kai membuka pintu mobilnya dan disusul oleh kyungsoo,berjalan ke belakang lalu membuka pintu bagasi mobil yang terasa penuh oleh sepeda kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan benda itu. Saat kai hendak menuntun sepeda itu memasuki gerbang rumah kyungsoo gerbang itu terbuka otomatis dan menampakkan siluet namja bertubuh atletis dengan rambut blonde miliknya.

"s-sunbae" gumam kai terbata, kaget? tentu saja. Kris yang notabene adalah pelatih basket yang hanya ingin melatih pem-basket pro seperti kai dan teman-temannya yang terkesan paling galak 'hanya' kepada kai. Sungguh kai merasa seperti masuk kandang macan saat ini

"Kris" kata kyungsoo sambil sedikit berlari dan sedikit 'ya you know-lah' akibat pertarungannya dengan kai semalam yang sukses membuat bokongnya sakit

Yang dipanggil hanya diam mematung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya kris kemudian

"Tentu,dia ng...temanku" kata kyungsoo sedikit gugup sambil sekilas mengalihkan pandangannya pada kai lalu tersenyum manis ke arah kris

"oh,baguslah" kata kris yang sebenarnya ingin keluar rumah malah kehilangan mood dan akhirnya kembali masuk kedalam rumah

-sepeninggalan kris- (kayak apa aja -_-)

"Apa dia kakakmu?" Tanya kai hati-hati

"Ya" jawab kyungsoo sumringah

"Hm kai terimakasih telah mengantarku" kata kyungsoo memecah keheningan beberapa saat yang lalu seraya mengambil sepedanya dari kai

"Oh iya sama-sama baiklah eng..aku akan pulang sekarang" kata kai memerangi kegugupannya yang sangat hebat tapi mungkin masih dapat disadari oleh lawan bicaranya

Akhirnya kai buru-buru menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya dan berjalan membuka pintu lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kemudi lalu menutup kembali pintunya

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat mobil kai lama kelamaan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya

.

.

.

.

KRRYUUKK~

"Ugh" gumam kyungsoo sambil memegangi perutnya setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Mengingat dia belum melahap apapun pagi ini. ia memutuskan untuk kembali kebawah dan menemukan beberapa maid yang sedang bersih-bersih dapur.

"eng...bisakah kalian membuatkan aku semangkuk sereal?" tanya kyungsoo

"Tentu tuan muda" jawab salah satu maid tersebut sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya kyungsoo duduk diam di salah satu kursi meja makan menunggu serealnya datang. Tak lama maid yang tadi membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu. Kyungsoo langsung melahap serealnya dengan sedikit bringas karena perutnya sudah tidk bisa ditoleransi.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan manusia tadi?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat kyungsoo tersedak dan langsung menegak setengah isi gelasnya.

"Mwo?" tanya kyungsoo balik

"kau punya hubungan apa dengan KAI" tanya seseorang itu dengan nada penekanan pada sebuah nama

"Biarkan aku untuk mendapatkannya kali ini,kris" kata kyungsoo yakin

Yang diajak bicara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"ck..kau terlalu percaya diri, pendek. terakhir kali aku melihatmu ditolak lelaki kau bahkan menangis seperti perempuan" kata kris yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyampirkan tasnya disalah satu pundak

"Kau akan latihan?" tanya kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ehem" yang ditanya hanya berdehem mengingatkan bahwa 'sang penanya' mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku tidak menangis aku bahkan bahagia,kris" kata kyungsoo tersenyum ceria

(Pada kenyataannya kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mendengarkan lagu mellow hingga menghabiskan ber kotak-kotak tisu)

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari kris..

"PERGI KAU SUTET" teriak kyungsoo yang akhirnya melanjutkan sisa makannya lebih bringas

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" kata kris setelah mengusap kasar rambut kyungsoo sambil tertawa mengejek

.

.

.

.

Dua orang laki-laki berparas bisa dibilang melebihi tampan sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan sambil sesekali bercengkrama.

"Dimana kai?" tanya salah satu dari keduanya

"Kau pikir aku ibunya" jawab namja yang lebih tinggi sambil meregangkan otot kakinya

"Perasaanku mengatakan kai hari ini akan badluck" kata 'si penanya' yang bernama oh sehun

"Hanya perasaanmu" kata chanyeol 'si namja jangkung'

"SEHUN" tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakkan namanya dan seketika bola basket menerjang keras dan hebat ke arahnya yang dengan refleks ditangkap oleh sehun

"Refleksmu tetap bagus,tingkatkan terus" kata kris mengambil kembali bolanya dari tangan sehun dan berlari ketengah mencoba melakukan three point shoot. BINGO . bola basket itu masuk ke ring dengan cantiknya.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihan hari ini" kata kris yang notabene adalah kakak kelas (alumni) dari sekolah kyungsoo dan merangkap sebagai pelatih basket pemain inti

"Hari ini aku akan mengajarkan kalian bagaimana cara-"

BRUKK

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah melempar tasnya kesembarang arah lalu melanjutkan larinya menuju lapangan.

"Slam dunk yang baik" kata kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda

"Kau diam disitu KIM JONGIN" bentak kris yang langsung disambut kai dengan bunyi decitan sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai ketika pemiliknya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya

Yang dibentak hanya diam menatap orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan innocent

"Kau! turun 200x dengan tangan dikepal!" Bentak kris lagi

"MWO" yang dibentak hanya membelalakkan matanya

"Jangan banyak tanya" kata kris kemudian lalu melanjutkan teori dengan sesekali praktek slam dunknya

-AUTHOR POV END-

-KAI POV-

'Aku tak habis pikir dengannya,selama hampir 3 tahun aku terlambat baru kali ini aku diperlakukan layak seseorang yang..ah sudahlah' gumamku dalam hati

Dengan berat hati aku mulai turun dan mensejajarkan tanganku kemudian mengepalkan keduanya lalu menaik turunkan badanku seraya menghitung setiap kali aku melakukan gerakan turun. (ceritanya push up '-')

SKIP TIME

"196...197...198...199...d-dua r-ratus"

Langsung kurebahkan tubuhku dengan posisi tengkurap lalu berbalik menjadi posisi terlentang. Kupejamkan mataku mendengar indahnya bunyi peregangan otot-otot punggungku lalu membukanya kembali melihat tanganku sebagian lecet,memerah ada yang berdarah karna terlalu bergesekan dengan lantai semen.

Latihan telah usai 15 menit yang lalu saat aku masih menjalani hukumanku. Manusia tinggi seperti menara sutet itu hanya memperingatiku jika aku berhenti tak sampai 200 dia tak akan pernah merelakan adiknya untukku. Terbesit pikiran bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa melihat senyuman kyungsoo lagi dan itu membuatku bergidik lalu lebih memilih menyelesaikan hukuman tidak senonoh ini.

Tiba-tiba dua orang idiot itu menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku sampai salah satu dari mereka menduduki kakiku

"SHIT,oh mija kakiku!" kataku sarkastik sedikit menggertak salah satu manusia idiot ini untuk menyingkir dari kakiku

"Aku ada permintaan,jika kau mengabulkannya aku akan menyingkir" kata sehun

"Aku akan mengabulkannya jika kau menyingkir duluan" jawabku yang ingin menendang wajah sehun secepatnya

ARGH

geramku sesaat,salah satu kakiku mulai mati rasa mengingat sehun menekan bokongnya lebih keras pada kakiku

"Baiklah baiklah,,cepat menyingkir" kataku sedikit menggeram

"aku menyukai luhan" ungkapnya tiba-tiba

"lalu?" Tanyaku

"Maukah kau menanyakan padanya apa dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu atau belum?" Tanya sehun dengan raut wajah penuh harap padaku

"Aku pikir penting,kenapa tidak meminta bantuannya" tanyaku balik sambil melirik menatap chanyeol

"Sudah kucoba,kau tau? dia belum sempat menanyakannya tetapi sudah hampir ditabok kekasihnya" kata sehun mendeath glare chanyeol

Yang merasa jadi sasaran aura-aura menyeramkan mendongakkan kepalanya dari gadget yang ada digenggamannya saat ini

"Apa" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah innocentnya

"Ayolah kai kau mau membantuku kan" tanya sehun terpaku padaku. Yang merasa diacuhkan kembali bermain pada gadgetnya

"What must i do?" Tanyaku akhirnya seraya bangkit dari posisi tidur terlentang kini ke posisi duduk

"Terimakasih hyung,kau hanya perlu bertanya apa luhan sudah punya namjachingu atau belum" kata sehun mulai sumringah

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri

"Aku duluan" kataku sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku dan mulai berjalan sedikit linglung karena rasa nyeri semakin menggerogoti tubuhku kala aku sedang membungkuk untuk meraih ranselku yang tergeletak di tanah.

HAA...ngh..HAA...HAAAHH..

nafasku tercekat untuk tahun-tahun terakhir ini asmaku tidak pernah kambuh. Karena kaget aku langsung mengobrak ngabrik laci dashboard mobil mencari alat bantu nafas yang tak pernah luput dari kotak p3k di mobilku.

Setelah memakainya untuk beberapa saat nafasku kembali normal. Kadang aku berfikir bagaimana jika benda kecil ini tak ada dan aku akan mati.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

SM HIGH SCHOOL

* KAI POV end*

*AUTHOR POV*

Kedua namja manis itu kini tengah meregangkan otot otot tangannya dengan malas. Berkutat dengan pelajaran matematika selama 3 jam membuat salah satu dari mereka berwajah mual.

"Kyung..apa kau ingin ke kantin?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Kajja baekki,aku pikir aku akan dehidrasi" kata namja bermata bulat yang bisa dikatakan bernama 'kyungsoo' dengan namja disebelahnya bernama baekhyun

"Kita ajak luhan ne?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Baiklah" jawab baekhyun

Meskipun hanya teman sekelas baekhyun dan kyungsoo ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan luhan.

"Lu,apa kau ingin ikut ke kantin?" Tanya kyungsoo

Yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu lalu menggeleng pelan

"Aku mau menyalin catatan" kata luhan akhirnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Ok baiklah,apa kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan air mineral?" Tanya luhan balik sambil tetap tersenyum manis

"Tentu deer" kata kyungsoo tak kalah mengembangkan senyumnya dan melangkah pergi

-oke kita tinggalkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang ke kantin-

Di bangku depan ada seorang namja tampan berkulit tan sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan bantalan tangan dilipat. Setelah dirasanya kelas benar-benar sepi tanpa gangguan diangkatnya kepalanya dengan pandangan 'sedang mengumpulkan nyawa untuk berbuat sesuatu'

dia menangkap sesosok namja manis yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku didepannya. Dirasa sudah cukup mengumpulkan nyawa akhirnya namja yang diketahui bernama 'kai' itu berjalan ke arah namja manis yang bernama 'luhan'

"Eh? kai?" tanya luhan sedikit kaget dengan kai yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya

"Emh,apa..kau..sudah memiliki namjachingu?" Tanya kai cepat

"a-ani,wae?" Tanya luhan balik

"Engh,tidak apa-apa" kata kai sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Oh oke" kata luhan singkat sambil kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya

Akhirnya kai pergi dari sana. Siap menghajar oh sehun karena telah membuatnya menyatakan pertanyaan yang memalukan yang bisa disalah artikan oleh luhan kapanpun. Di ambang pintu ia bertemu kyungsoo dan langsung menghindari kontak mata. Entahlah dia malu akan sesuatu.

-kembali ke kyungsoo dan baekhyun-

"Hei deer,ini air mineral-mu" kata baekhyun sambil duduk di kursinya yang notabene ada di belakang kursi luhan

"Ah,gomawoyo,berapa harganya?" tanya luhan sambil berbalik kebelakang menghadap kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"A-aniya..ambil saja" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Jeongmal gomawo baekki-ya" ucap luhan

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap luhan lagi

"Nde?" Kini kyungsoo terlihat memperhatikan

"Ung..aku ingin bertanya,kalau seseorang bertanya apa kau sudah memiliki pacar,eng..apa itu termasuk modus?" tanya luhan hati-hati (apadah ini modus -..-)

"Mwo? mungkin..mungkin..ada apa? siapa yang bertanya padamu?" tanya kyungsoo sumringah

"aniya..aku hanya bertanya" kata luhan mengeluarkan eyesmilenya

"Ayolah luhan aku penasaran..." kata kyungsoo sedikit mendesak

"Aku sms ne,kirimkan nomormu. kau tau nomorku kan?" kata luhan

"baiklah" kata kyungsoo mencoba test message ke handphone luhan

luhan mulai mengetuk jemarinya menulis sebuah kata yang siap dikirimkan untuk kyungsoo. Tak sampai semenit gadget milik laki-laki manis bermata bulat itu bergetar.

saat kyungsoo membuka pesan tersebut...

CLOSSSS... (Ceritanya hatinya kyungsoo langsung mencelos #apadah)

isi pesannya

from :luhan

To : kyungsoo

"Jongin"

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam,meneguk liurnya lambat-lambat agar sebisanya tak terdengar oleh teman disampingnya. Luhan menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya seolah menyuruh kyungsoo untuk diam,yang disuruh hanya mengangguk pasrah.

TBC

Kalau author boleh cerita sedikit fict diatas yang pas dikelas itu -_- cerita real author,author jadi d.o dan itu jleb -_- sekian.

**makasih buat review" sebelumnya xD dan sepertinya adegan nc-nya tampak seperti lelucon xD maafkan author kalau ceritanya jadi gak menarik dan lama update :( author sayang readers *chocobi attack***


End file.
